User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 23)
Hey Peoplez! Welcome to Le Chapter 23 of Forever Young! ---- Drew walked outside to get some fresh air, He never really realized his feelings for Rachie...I mean he was dating Abby but were his feelings for Rachie as strong as his feelings for Abby? "Damn It, I should have fucking known she didn't like me..." Drew mumbled. He continued walking on and on until he reached...The Woods. Drew knew that Bree was on the lookout for him but he still didn't know that Michael and Abby weren't at Anubis House yet. ' '''Abby pulled away from Michael, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You kissed me..." She stuttered. "Abby...I'm so sorry....Let's just forget that ever happened?" Michael backed away, "Why?" Abby caressed Michael's chest. "Dude, You have a boyfriend which is Drew. Who is like my....Best Friend....Even though we fight, I can't-" Michael was cut off by Abby grabbing him and kissing him. "A-A-A-A-Abby, Stop." Michael said in between the kisses, "Why should I stop? Drew basically has Rachie..." Abby whispered in Michael's ear. "STOP." Michael pushes Abby away. "Sorry..." Abby pouted, "We should get going." Michael was totally pissed, I mean that was Drew's girlfriend Abby Harris I'm pretty sure Drew loves Abby (Well....Who Knows? Drew is just like Fabes when it comes to girls...). "Fine..." Abby rolled her eyes and walked on. ' "''Bethany...I'm going to go get some food!" Evangeline whispered in Bethanys ear while she (Bethany) was laying down. "How are you gonna get food, We're like-" "Dude, Overnight I decided to move us to a cabin in the woods, And I'm gonna catch some...Wild Buck Food!" Evangeline said in a country voice. "No...Don't Do that..." Bethany looked at Evangeline. "Ugh, Fine!" The Brunette skipped out the room. '"Look, Drew has a girlfriend!" Rachie said as she was looking at Marie. Suddenly, A Door that was leading somewhere else in the Laundry Room Opened. "BUT-Woah The Door!" Marie looked at the door as Bianca looked at Rachie and Marie. "Shall we go in?" Rachie asked, "You Know it!" Bianca grabbed her flashlight and walked first in the dark scary cold room behind the Laundry Room. "So We're in a-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Marie was cut off by Marie falling in a hole in the room, "MARIE!?" Rachie yelled. "OMG MARIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Bianca jumps in the hole and the room lights up, it was like....Rapunzel (In Tangled) ' ' ' "Wow.....This room....It's so beautiful...." Rachie admired the room's beautiful glow but she also noticed Bianca had a white shining glow about her.. "Bianca Why do you look...glow-ish?" Rachie looked down at Bianca in the hole. "Glowish?" Bianca was confused. "Nevermind..." Rachie said. Marie looked up from the hole, "Rachie get down here! We should see if there's more ahead of us!" Marie demanded, "You're not my mother..." Rachie said. "GET.DOWN.HERE.NOW." Marie growled, "fine!" Rachie jumped in the hole, "Now what?" '-Rosewood-' Marciel was playing on the piano as her mother Alison (DiLaurentis) comes home angry. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Alison said sternly. "Right here! Duh." Marciel rolled her eyes, Marciel's mom very angrily slams the cover on the piano keyboard down, nearly crushing Marciel's fingers. "You think that stunt was REALLY funny didn't you?!" Alison asked Marciel. "I Have No Idea what you're talking about!" Marciel answered. "I get a call from Radley saying Marciel may be a danger to herself and she wants to stay in Radley!" Alison yells. "Woah....I can't believe she actually did it..." Marciel mumbles to herself, "Your friendship is toxic-" "So are alot of things." "Ashley is no longer invited in this house!" "B-" "Why can't you hang out with Molly more instead of Ashley?!" Alison asked. "I hang out with Molly...But Ashley's my bestie more than Molly..." Marciel answered. Alison walks away to her room and plops on her bed. She lets out a sigh, "Why does she remind me so much of me when I was younger..." Ashley and Molly skipped to Marciel's House. Ashley rings the doorbell and Marciel gets it, "Ashley.Molly." Marciel replied bitterly, "Hey-What's wrong?" Molly asked, Ashley nodded in agreement. "Ashley, We need to talk." Marciel drags both Ashley and Molly in the house and the three walk to Marciel's room. "Talk about?" Ashley asked. "WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU PULL THAT STUNT?!?!" Marciel throws a pillow at Ashley and locks the door. "Oh! You mean the Radley Stunt!" Ashley giggled as Molly glared between the two. "YES THE RADLEY STUNT!" Marciel yelled at Ashley, "Well, It was pretty funny and Your flats are very comfy..." Ashley smirked. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face if I was you..." Molly mumbled and looked out the window. -Back in Liverpool- "Marie I FOUND SOMETHING!" Bianca yelled holding onto her rope going in the water (The girls are now deep deep deep below Anubis House where...they can be in dirt but below the dirt is water) "Found WHAT?!" Marie asked. "I Found a beautiful necklace!!" Bianca held a necklace with the face of a villain we (us the fans/readers/writers) should know...The face of a villain named Sophia Rodemaar... "OMG SHE'S PRETTY!" Marie noticed the necklace. "Should I put it on?" Bianca looked at Marie and Rachie. "Sure!" The two said, Bianca puts the necklace on. "It looks so beautiful on you!" Rachie smiled. "Thank you!" Bianca climbed back up. ---- Hey Everybodyz! It's LlamaSpearsTimberlake and what happened this chapter? WELL, Alison DiLaurentis is back, TWO new characters Named 'Marciel' and 'Ashley' arrived! Bianca found the necklace of Rodenmaar, Hmm Will she resurrect Sophia? Comment your theories,Follow for more,and like for your opinion. LATERZ Category:Blog posts